Reading the Future
by Emerald1999
Summary: The way over done reading the books thing, but starting with the third, with some twists. HoO never happened.


**Reading the Future  
**

**Chapter 1**

_**Olympus: Summer Solstice 2000**_

It was the annual Summer Solstice meeting on Olympus, home of the Gods.

Hestia, goddess of the Hearth, was sitting, in her usual form of a 9-year-old, next to her hearth in the middle of the throne room. She was watching the Olympians in amusement as they had their annual 'meeting'.

In other words, they did nothing but bicker with each other or did their own thing.

Athena and Poseidon were bickering over something stupid as always, Apollo and Artemis were arguing over who was older _**(AN: obviously Artemis)**_ and Aphrodite and Ares were making out. Hephaestus was tinkering away at something in his lap, while his 'mother', Hera, was yelling at Zeus for having an affair. Again. Demeter was trying to convince Hermes, who was ignoring her and using his phone, to have some of her cereal. Which _everybody_ but her hates. While Dionysus was ignoring what was happening around him by flipping through a wine magazine.

When suddenly, there was a flash of bright, white light, which caused all the Gods stop what they were doing and look away. Once they could look back, they noticed 7 people, well 6 and a satyr, and a pile of three books and a note on top, from where the light originated from.

There were 4 girls and 3 boys (counting the satyr).

One girl had curly blond hair and startling grey eyes, while another had short spiky black hair and electric blue eyes. The other two girls both had curly hair, but one was a redhead, while the other had auburn hair. The redhead had light green eyes, while the auburnette had yellow eyes that looked like the sun.

The boys on the other hand, the satyr had curly short brown hair and light brown eyes. The two human boys both had black hair, though one had it short and messy, while the other had it long and shaggy. The messy haired boy had sea green eyes, while the shaggy haired one had dark brown eyes that looked almost black.

"Who are you and what are you doing here!?" Zeus boomed, _**(AN: couldn't resist)**_ breaking the silence.

The blond stepped forward and bowed. "How do you not know us?" she asked, confused.

"Uh, Annabeth," the auburnette said, "We got sent to the past. It's obvious because Olympus doesn't look like this anymore. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah. I guess I forgot," was the only response the auburnette got.

"I think we should read the note before we go any further," the redhead said before anyone could say anything else.

"I'll read it," Athena volunteered, clicking her fingers, bringing the books and note to her.

**Dear Gods, demigod, satyr and Oracle;**

**It's the year 2000, and you're going to read about three of Percy's adventures. You'll introduce yourself with your name and godly parent, or occupation in Rachel and Grover's case. Except for Nico, you'll only state your name. Make sure Hades is there as well.**

**Sincerely,  
the Fates**

"Oh, fun," the auburnette said sarcastically.

While the Gods called Hades up from the Underworld; the demigods, satyr and Oracle discussed who would introduce themselves first.

After Hades flashed up to Olympus, he grouchily said, "What do you want? I was busy."

"We are reading about this 'Percy', by order of the Fates," Poseidon explained. "And it's most likely one of the demigods over there," pointing over towards said people.

"Before we get further of track," the shaggy haired boy said. "We still have to introduce ourselves."

"Yes," Zeus agreed. "Of course."

The redhead stepped forward and bowed. "I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the Oracle of Delphi."

Apollo shouted, "My oracle _finally_ changed!"

The dark brown-eyed boy went next, "I'm Nico diAngelo."

When Nico introduced himself, Hades went paler than usual. Not that anyone bar the guests noticed anything different.

"I'm Grover Underwood, Lord of the Wild," the satyr said once he stepped forward and bowed.

"You found Pan," Hermes muttered to himself, in wide-eyed shock.

The auburnette skipped forward and curtsied, "I'm Marie Solaris, daughter of Apollo."

"But you went missing," her father said, confused.

"I know, daddy."

Annabeth stepped forward, "I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

Athena smiled at her daughter, who was 8 in that timeline. Annabeth smiled back at her mother.

The electric blue-eyed girl went next, "I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus."

"But you're a tree!" Apollo and Hermes exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's a long story," the sea green-eyed boy said, stepping forward. "Anyway, I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

Just as Zeus was about to open his mouth, Marie said, "Don't be a hypocrite, your daughter's in the room."

Zeus didn't even bother opening his mouth.

"Can we have a couch?" Thalia asked, "And what are the titles of the books?"

A couch appeared in a flash of light. Percy, Thalia, Marie, Nico, Annabeth, Grover, and Rachel _**(AN: In that order) **_sat down.

"**Percy Jackson and the Olympians; the Titan's Curse, the Battle of the Labyrinth **and** the Last Olympian**," Athena said, answering Thalia's question.

"OK, who's reading first?" Marie inquired after a moment of silence.

"I think we should read in Alphabetical order," Annabeth suggested, followed by nods of agreement. "So... I would read first."

Athena snapped her fingers, flashing the first book, **the Titan's Curse**, to her daughter.

"Thank you, Mother," Annabeth said, opening up the book to the first chapter.

"**Percy Jackson and the Olympians, the Titan's Curse," **Annabeth read.** "Chapter 1, My Rescue Operation Goes Very Wrong."**


End file.
